


Pictures in the Afternoon

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A photographer observes an interesting couple in the afternoon, and becomes friends with them.





	Pictures in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

By Dani Beth

Disclaimer: Don't own the ones that y'all recognize. But the ones that are new are of my own creation.

My notes: This IS a Toby/C.J. 'shipper story. Just wanted you to know.

~_~_~

Her elbow rested on his shoulder as she read her book. Glasses framed her face and with the other hand she swept it through her hair.

I love watching people. They amuse me. Some of the time.

I was sitting at a table outside of a restaruant that was just built, enjoying the warmth of the sun when the two walked in.

They were an odd pair. She was taller than he and he looked a bit angry for being seated outside. I couldn't figure out why. As I have said before, it is a beatiful day.

One of their cell phone's rang which irritated the man even more and the woman just laughed at him.

My waiter came then with my food and blocked my view from them for about a moment. But when I saw them again, she was rolling her eyes and the man was glaring at whatever the person on the other side of the conversation was telling him.

"It's lunch Josh, leave me alone for an hour," he grumbled before hanging up on the man.

"Play nice," the woman laughed, kissing his cheek before going back to her book.

"I am. What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I'm not really that hungry."

"You're going to eat, whether you like it or not."

This was getting interesting. I found myself leaning closer to their table and wishing that I could take out my camera. They intrigued me for some odd reason.

"Fine," she sighed. "What do you suggest?"

"Hamburger, fries and a big shake," he told her. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"I can't eat that much!" She cried out.

"I'll help you."

"Oh you will?"

"Yes, now are you going to order it or am I?" he asked. Waving her hand, he took that as a hint to flag over the waitress and order the food. From behind her book, I saw the woman give a smile. And then they were looking right at me. Both of them. I tried going back to my lunch; just act as if there was nothing going on. But I could tell at the moment I heard a throat clear, that wouldn't be.

"Can we help you?" the woman asked. I was just beginning to notice her voice. It was a rich tone, a lovely sort of alto that seemed to carry even if she would whisper.

"Well?" the man asked then. His voice was rough. Something my wife would've called a "whiskey stained voice" for it was thick, but short and it made me want to cringe as if I had been scolded.

"I'm...I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself, my name is Alexander West. I'm a photographer." I held out my hand, which the man looked at and the woman took. Her hand was one of a pianist. Long, nimble fingers that wrapped around my large one's with strength. When she let go, the man didn't say a thing, but did shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. West. I'm C.J. Cregg and this is Toby Ziegler." She gave me a lovely smile that made me smile back.

The waitress came with their food. "Here you are Miss Cregg." She set the plate in front of the woman. "Would you like your check now or later?"

"Now would be fine," Ziegler replied.

"Of course sir." She set it in front of them. "Have a nice afternoon."

"You too!" C.J. called back as she walked away. "Now, Mr. West..."

I cut her off. "How did she know your name?"

"We come here often," Toby told me.

"This place just opened."

"It's close to our office." C.J. shrugged, taking a bite of her hamburger. Then giving Toby a french fry, she smiled. "What did you say you did for a living?"

"I'm a photographer." Taking a sip of my iced tea, I asked, "And you?"

"White House Press Secretary."

"White House Communications Director." I stared at them in shock. My glass was half in the air and my eyes got big. C.J. laughed at my expression. "Are you all right Mr. West?"

"Fine, fine." I set down my glass. "Just a bit...Shocked I guess."

"Why? It's not like we're the President or anything," Toby told me, shrugging. "We just work for the guy."

I saw C.J. jab his ribs playfully. He glared at her, then grinned and kissed her lips.

That wasn't something I expected. But for some reason, I grabbed for my camera. I brought it up, focused and took a picture. And then C.J. brought her hand to his face and kissed him back. I got a picture of that too. When they broke apart, she was smiling and then turned in my direction. "You better not sell that to anyone."

"Don't worry Miss Cregg, I wouldn't dare." 

  

****

  


End file.
